1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the extraction of facial blemishes with the intent of improving the cleanliness of blemished skin.
2. Description of Related Art
Acne is a skin disease characterized by facial blemishes such as pimples which are contaminated with bacteria. The disease results from an obstruction of follicle openings on the dermis that leads to the formation of a layer of keratinized cells commonly referred to as whiteheads and/or blackheads. Continued blockage of these follicle openings causes a rupture of the bacteria into the dermis which, in turn, provokes an inflammatory response that leads to the formation of pimples. It is thus desirable to remove the unwanted cell layer (i.e., blackheads) from obstructed follicle openings in order to reduce inflammation and thereby eliminate the pimples.
Acne pads have been known and marketed for several years. Typically, a number of circular acne pads are soaked in a cleansing solution and then applied topically to the acne. The cleansing solution is typically a bactericide such as benzoyl peroxide which removes the unwanted cell layer obstructing the follicle openings by killing the bacteria. Although effective in treating acne, the cleansing solution applied via the acne pads may result in substantial irritation of the skin. Further, acne pads are often insufficient to remove blackheads embedded in the dermis.
Indeed, removing blackheads embedded in the dermis often requires the application of force to the affected area. Typically, two fingernail tips are pressed at complementary angles on opposite sides of the blackhead to pinch the blackhead outwards from the dermis. Although effective in exposing the underlying follicle opening, using one""s fingernail tips to remove blackheads may inadvertently and undesirably cut surrounding areas of the dermis. In addition, when using one""s fingernail tips to remove blackheads, bacteria and other germs residing under one""s fingernails may come into contact with the freshly exposed follicle openings and/or any cuts on the dermis resulting from the pinching action of the fingernail tips.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to remove blackheads without inadvertently cutting and/or infecting the dermis.
A blemish extraction means is disclosed which allows for sanitary removal of facial blemishes via force with a reduced risk of inadvertent skin cuts and/or infection. In one embodiment, the blemish extraction means is a sleeve having a reinforced, substantially rigid end portion, and is adapted to fit over a person""s index fingertip. The index fingertip is inserted into the sleeve so that the fingernail tip is in contact with the sleeve""s substantially rigid end portion. With a first sleeve on the right hand index finger and a second sleeve on the left hand index finger, a person positions the respective end portions of the first and second sleeves on opposite sides of a blemish to be removed, and then firmly presses the respective sleeve end portions towards one another and into the dermis in a pinching fashion so as to push the blemish away from the dermis. Once forced away from the dermis, the blemish is removed using one or both sleeve end portions. The sleeve end portion preferably has a textured surface to minimize slippage between the sleeve end portion and the dermis. In some embodiments, the sleeve end portion is soaked in a suitable cleansing solution. In other embodiments, the sleeve end portion is manufactured to contain a suitable anti-bacterial solution.